So She Dances
by The Night Life 13
Summary: AU IchigoXRukia Rukia has a secret talent that only she knows... Ichigo upsets her and finds out just what that secret is. Song: So She Dances by Josh Groban


**Disclaimer: Still do not own Bleach and I doubt that I ever will yeah.**

**Hello friends:) making a new Songfic for the wonderful couple of Rukia and Ichigo yep yep! I just went to a Josh Groban Concert on Friday! April 6****th****…AND IT WAS THE BEST! OH MY GAHHH!!! I LOVED IT. And I recommend that you watch The Holiday also… one of my new favorite movies… mmmhmm! Ok then…. I dunno I like making stories with songs in them. What can I say? I'm a lyrics person like in the movie Music and Lyrics. This takes place… mmmm in an AU! Yeah yeah! Ok well hope you guys enjoy this :) go go go!**

**So She Dances…**

"**A waltz when she walks in the room  
she pulls back the hair from her face  
she turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
even her shadow has grace…"**

Rukia Kuchiki had a hidden talent that nobody ever knew about her. Well, to her it wasn't a talent per say, probably a gift? Anyway, she didn't tell anyone about it. Rukia was a 4.0 GPA student, top of the class, smart-ass, although she was about 5 feet and looked like she was a freshman, she was still a pretty popular girl. This intelligent, 18 year old senior at Eagle Summit High School had a bad day because of her crush that she had had for the past 4 years. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pretty freaking ironic if you ask me. He was almost the complete opposite of her. Even though they were also the best of friends. Ichigo was a hot headed orange head, who barely had grades to pass high school, yet he managed to stay. This teen was also almost 5 feet 9 inches. Ichigo and Rukia had their fair share of fights, but they always made up. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. Well today, Ichigo had done something to upset Rukia. He was supposed to meet Rukia right after school because they usually walked home with each other. However, Ichigo was almost 30 minutes late, so Rukia decided to go look for him. She found him in the back of the football stadium with Orihime, a junior with huge boobs and obviously had a crush on Ichigo. They were a bit too close for comfort to be just friends and to be just talking, and Rukia caught Orihime brushing up on Ichigo. Hot tears streaked down her face from her big violet eyes seeing the two there together. She was so mad that she ran away as fast as she could with Ichigo calling to her and saying that it wasn't what she thought. Hatred, jealousy, sadness, confusion, all was jumbled in her mind. When she got home, Rukia went straight up to her room, and slammed the door shut. She jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her chappy the rabbit pillow.

"Why Ichigo? Why?!" she question as she cried into her pillow, "why did I have to fall in love with YOU?!"

About 2 hours passed by with Rukia sulking in her room. She got a million calls from Ichigo on her cell phone…. But of course she didn't pick up. He was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Rukia walked out onto her balcony that overlooked her backyard to the city. The sun had just set and the stars were out shimmering and shinning in the darkness. The moon was especially bright and was enough light for Rukia, so she didn't have to turn on her lights in her room. The petite girl turned on her stereo, with a soft song playing and danced on her balcony with the moonlight as her spotlight.

"…**A waltz for the girl out of reach  
she lifts her hands up to the sky  
she moves with the music  
the song is her lover  
the melody's making her cry…"**

Dancing always helped Rukia with her stress of the everyday life. All she would do was to lock the door, turn on her stereo and the music would engulf her body with the rhythm of the song. At times, she would get so into that she would sing with the lyrics and understand every word. Rukia was basically a ballroom dancer, not like the salsa or tap dancer type. Her style of dancing was the calming, slow and meaning dance. Like the slow dances that are played when you are with someone who you want to be with, and they want to be with you. The song that this small girl was dancing to was no other than "So She Dances" by Josh Groban. More tears crept out from her beautiful indigo eyes, she needed to get away, she needed a break, and she needed somebody to be there for her. Ichigo came to her mind.

"What the hell?! Why am I thinking of that idiot?" she asked herself. She tried to push him out of her mind, but failed. Instead of fuming over it, she continued dancing. This was her moment to be free, let go of everything, she could think of Ichigo later. She wiped her eyes with her small hands and went on. The lyrics of the song were very meaningful to her. Music and dancing were her escape. That's all she needed to cheer her up from a bad day. Like today. Rukia was so into her dancing and the song that she didn't hear the rustle in the bushes below her balcony…

"…**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently…"**

After Rukia ran away from Ichigo and Orihime, he immediately stood up to go after the raven-haired girl. But Orihime stopped him.

"Ichigo…. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…" Orihime apologized with her head down and clutching her hands together.

"Oh- uhh, it's ok Orihime, but I dunno how you're gonna explain that to Rukia," Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his spiked orange hair. He looked down at Orihime who was still sitting and he could tell that she was sorry.

"Ichigo…."

"Hmm?"

"Do…. Are you in love with Rukia?"

Ichigo's eyes went wide with surprise. This question had popped up in his head many times when he was just thinking. "_Am I in love with Rukia?_" the answer had become very clear to him since the day he met her…

After a long pause Ichigo answered Orihime's question.

"Yes, I am in love with her…"

"So go to her, she needs you more than ever now… Ichigo, because she's in love with you too"

"Orihime…"

"No it's fine, it's all my fault anyway," Ichigo nodded and thanked Orihime, then he ran off to find Rukia.

"_If Orihime said was true, then I better hurry…"_ Ichigo thought to himself. He always thought that Rukia only wanted them to be friends. But he was wrong. All this time, she was feeling the same way as him. Both of them too scared to tell one another. Afraid of being rejected, not being loved. Having Unrequited Love. The orange haired teenager pulled out his cell phone while running around to find Rukia. He called her about a million times, but she didn't pick up.

"Damnit Rukia!" He cursed as he finally gave up calling her. It was already night time.

"She would be home by now…" Ichigo knew that she wouldn't just let him in… he would have to get into her house another way. Her brother Byakuya worked late so he didn't have to worry about getting caught by him.

Ichigo got to Rukia's house. He crept silently to the backyard. He heard music from the balcony above.

"Rukia…" he said softly. Ichigo tried to find a way to get up there, but he wasn't looking and tripped and fell into the bushes.

"Shit… I hope she didn't hear that…" the teen stayed still for a moment to make sure that Rukia didn't notice. She didn't, he sighed with relief. He looked up and saw a bunch of vines on the wall. It led up to Rukia's balcony.

"Well…. This should get me some points for being the heroic and romance type of guy," Ichigo tugged on the vines to make sure it was strong enough to hold his weight. After inspecting, he decided that I was sturdy enough and began his journey up.

"…**A waltz for the chance I should take  
but how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
her rhythm is my beating heart…"**

"I feel like freaking Spiderman…" Ichigo said to himself. He was well than half way up. He looked down. It was a good 20 feet from the ground. Ichigo prayed that he wouldn't fall down and he continued to climb up. As he ascended, Ichigo began to hear the song more clearly. It was beautiful. Ichigo reached the top, finally. He clung onto the railing… and looked up. He saw Rukia. Dancing? Yes, dancing… with the moonlight. The teen stopped moving and watched the dancing girl.

"_Now I feel like a stalker!_" Ichigo thought. But he couldn't look away. His eyes were transfixed on Rukia's slender form. He looked closer. Tears were running down her face.

"_Why is she crying?"_

Rukia still hadn't noticed Ichigo there. He was partially hidden, only his head and hands were visible. She spun and twirled in the night. It looked like she was glowing, for Rukia was wearing a simple white dress, it shimmered in the moonlight.

"Wow…"

Ichigo couldn't decide whether or not to wait until the song ended or right now. But his body wouldn't let him move. He stayed put and silently watched.

"…**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently…"**

Rukia suddenly stopped. She looked down. More tears poured out.

"Ichigo, you stupid good for nothing…" She whispered, "why did if just have to be you that I'm in love with?"

Ichigo heard this, and smiled.

"She does feel the same…" And with that Ichigo got up and sat on the balcony's railing. Rukia turned around, and in surprise Ichigo was there before her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questioned, then shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ichigo almost stumbled off the edge from Rukia's screaming.

"What the hell am I doing here? Rukia I'm here… because… umm…" Ichigo was at a loss for words. He thought that he was looking like a real idiot right now.

"What Ichigo?"

The song still played in the background.

"…**I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her…"**

"Is that song like a fortune teller or something?" Ichigo asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, because I was… sorta… watching you…" Rukia flustered bright red.

"_H-he was watching me dance?"_ She looked down again, embarrassed. Ichigo went forward and grabbed onto Rukia's hands.

"Rukia… will you dance with me?" Ichigo asked suddenly. The girl looked up immediately.

"Since when did you dance Ichigo?"

"Since… now…"

And the two began to dance together.

"…**When I close my eyes I can see  
the spotlights are bright on you and me  
we've got the floor  
and you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?"**

Ichigo twirled Rukia out of his arms and back in. They swayed in the beat of the song. Ichigo's hands intertwined with Rukia's. To Rukia's surprise, Ichigo was actually a pretty good dancer. They danced with each other until the end of the song. Ichigo held Rukia in his arms. Rukia looked up at Ichigo; his left hand wiped her tears away. A smile came upon her face.

"Rukia," Ichigo began, "I heard everything that you said while you were dancing," Rukia bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to say back to him.

"I just want to say that… I feel… the same way,"

"Wha-?"

"Rukia, I love you…"

"You're an idiot Ichigo," Rukia laughed, with tears of happiness. Ichigo then brought her face closer to his, and kissed her. It felt like heaven for the both of them. It took about a good 3 minutes for them to come back down to earth. They both looked deeply into each others eyes. Each of them saying silently to one another:

_**I Love You.**_

"Rukia, does this mean that we're going out now?" Ichigo asked bluntly. Rukia laughed.

"Yes Ichigo, I believe so,"

"We should dance together more often then," he gave a smirk to the girl standing before him in his arms.

"…**So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her"**

And thus, started the relationship of two best friends who overcame their fears and found love. The couple decided to always dance on Rukia's balcony every time there was a full moon out. It was their own special place to get away, together. 5 years later from that very day and very same spot that Ichigo and Rukia confessed their love for each other, Ichigo proposed to Rukia. Of course Rukia said yes…

**IM DONE! Yay! Hmmm finally well im on my spring break right now. And im leaving for San Francisco tomorrow. I rushed to finish this cause I didn't want to work on it during my vacation at Frisco. **

**I hope you liked this as much I as I did writing this :) well go on a review if you like, it's always nice to know what you readers out there thought!**

**Mmmmm yeah… k until next time!**

**-Sango-Miroku-4ever**


End file.
